Usuario:AlucardYT
Recordatorio, esta cuenta, fue desactivada por problemas. Mi nueva cuenta es: Sir.AlucardYT, gracias a todos por su atencion, Welcome! Hola soy AlucardYT, bienvenido a mi perfil. ¿Quien Soy?= thumb|166px Hola a todos, mi nombre de usuarios, es AlucardYT, soy un simple usuario de esta Wikia, tengo 15 Años de edad, por si acaso necesitabas saber, tambien, me gustan los videojuegos y el anime, mis colores favoritos seria el Azul, Rojo, Verde y Morado. Tengo mucha paciencia, ademas, de que, trato de llevarme lo mejor posible con todos los usuarios, y evitar problemas, es extremandamente raro, que alguien, me caiga mal, hasta el momento, nadie me cae mal, y mucho menos, se han ganado mi odio, siempre trato de ser buena persona con todos. Mi "comida" favorita seria, ¡La Pizza!, tambien, me gustan las frutas, me encantan las Uvas, son mis favoritas. |-| ¿Como Conoci esta Wikia?= thumb|153px 'Bueno, esta Wikia, la conoci un dia, mientras, navegaba por el gran mundo del Internet, recuerdo, que esa vez, se habia anunciado el "Teaser Trailer" de FNaF 3, estaba buscando algo de informacion sobre el juego, entonces, me encontre con dos Wikias, entre en una, donde cree mi cuenta, exactamente, el 3 de Marzo de este año, me puse a buscar, y, no habia nada, me sali, y vi otra Wikia de lo mismo (FNaF), entre, vi diferente diseño, diferentes cosas, me gusto, puse un comentario en... no recuerdo donde, pero, lo puse, al observar toda la pagina, vi que tenia un chat, me llamo la atencion, pense que hablarian unicamente de FNaF, y, decidi entrar, al entrar, vi a varios usuarios, hablando cosas al azar, yo en ese instante, no sabia que sucedia, se me hacia demasiado extraño, si mi memoria no falla, estaba los usuarios, Tomi Gamer, Gaben, MortX y Scoorpion (Actualmente Asesino Dorado), y habia mas usuarios, de los cuales, sinceramente no recuerdo, ese mismo dia (Ya habian pasado unas 2-3 horas desde que me registre en Wikia, y ya era 4 de Marzo, segun donde yo vivo) fui Banneado del chat, por haber hecho "Flood", en ese momento, yo no sabia nada, no sabia nada de las reglas, fui Banneado por 2 horas, asi que, solo me quedo esperar hasta ser desbanneado.'Mi registro en esta Wikia, fue el 5 de Mayo, no se porque, pero, asi sucedio. |-| Juegos Favoritos/Jugados= thumb|172px Me gusta la mayoria de los generos de los videojuegos, pero, adoro los de terror y accion, y, de vez en cuando, me gustan los juegos de Rol, acontinuacion, dejare una lista, de los videojuegos que mas me han gustado, y, me seguiran gustando. 1.-Duke Nukem Zero Hour 2.-Mario Parte (1-4) 3.-Resident Evil (1-4, Code Veronica, Outbreak 1-2) 4.-King of Fighters (2002, 2002 Um, XIII) 5.-Tekken (2-4) 6.-Five Nights at Freddy's (1-3) 7.-Max Payne (1-2) 8.-Saga de GTA (San Andreas, Vice City, Liberty City Stories, III, IV, etc.) 9.-Call of Duty (1-3, World at War, Black ops 1-2) 10.-Mario 64 11.-The GodFather 12.-Postal 2 13.-Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 14.-StarCraft (1-2) 15.-Diablo 2 16.-Silent Hill (1-4, Origens) 17.-True Crimen: New York 18.-Metal Slug Saga. 19.-The Sims 1-4 |-| Animes Vistos= thumb|166px Bienvenido a la pagina, de los animes que he visto en un plazo de 1-2 año, son pocos,pero, por lo menos, quiero compartir esto con ustedes, personas metiches que están revisando mi perfil. -Hellsing -One Piece -Dragon Ball/Z/GT -Mirai Nikki -Elfen Lied -Sword Art Online -Pokemon -Tokyo Ghoul -Gantz - - - - - - - - |-| Amigos de la Wiki= thumb|167px -Pon Aquí los Amigos que tienes. -Tomi Gamer378 "El sensuah Tomi" -Rain "Le traume lluvie... ¿khe?" -Dante 616 "Conocido como Dante 666" thumb|212px -RagnaTheSkuller "La rana o el canoso" -TheDeathKidSoul "La jovencita acosador no virgen" -PeterPunk134 "Peter Pan" -I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. "Comedora de donas" --Toy-Chica-Victoria-04- "Proximamente un sensual apodo" -Mahiro Yasaka "Proximamente un sensuah apodo" -MultiYoshi 22 -Clove23 -Eltekia -Michael D Santa -Princess006 -Gond SS - - - - - - Si, faltan personas en agregar, si deseas que te agregue, dimelo por el chat o por donde sea, pero dime. |-| ¿?= ¿Un adios? Contando todas las veces, en las que nos despedimos, ya sea, familiar, amigo, conocido, nunca, sabemos que sucederá, ¿lo volveremos a ver?, ¿estará bien?, después de todo, con decir un "Chao", sabemos, que en cualquier momento, ya no estará aquí, ya no lo veremos, sea temporalmente o para siempre. Después de todo, todos sabemos, que en cualquier momento, llegara la despedida, la cual, sea para siempre, ¿no?, habrá un momento, donde nos dejaremos de ver, ya sea, por que nos aburrimos, por, que ya no tenemos nada que ofrecer, o, también, simplemente, ya no estemos en este mundo. Simplemente, ¿es lógica de la vida?, saber, que un "Chao" o "Adiós", ¿puede ser para siempre? Son cosas, que, no sabremos, hasta que lo vivamos. ¿Arrebato? ¿Que es lo que pasa, cuando, algo te es arrebatado?, simple, luchas por volver a conseguirlo, pero, ¿si no logras recuperarlo?, unicamente, queda aceptarlo, aceptar, ¡que lo has perdido!, pero, ¿algo importante?, si era algo importante para ti, no aceptaras, no rechazaras, seguirás luchando, y luchando, y luchando, solo, para recuperarlo...aun sabiendo, que, ya no es posible. El deseo, de venganza, aumenta considerablemente, hasta el punto, de olvidarte de aquellos seres queridos, que te apoyaron, eres capaz de destruir a esos seres, con tal, de ver a cierta persona, muerta. |-| Gracias por visitar mi perfil= Tan ? Tan! ? ~ '' ''Fin! thumb|center|400px|El fin.